My Guardian Angel Six
by Silverloveless
Summary: What happens when a regular EVO mission goes wrong,and the gang gets ambushed? Can Six find Rex in all the chaos,and even if he does can he save him before it's too late? CHARACTER DEATH Rated T. This is a boyxboy of Six/Rex. Not your thing, don't read.


**My Guardian Angel Six**

** I don't own Generator Rex or Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jump Suit Apparatus. I hope you like this. *Stop go look up this song on YouTube so you can listen and read at the same time PLEASE* This doesn't exist in any time line from my other stories this is just a stand alone flick. I personally really dislike Character Death fics because I mean they hurt when you read them. This is rated T and I don't have a Beta but I hope that my writing has improved over these few stories. Please R&R. **

Sweat was falling from Six's face. The sound of destruction broke out all around him. The group was ambushed after taking down a rouge EVO. "Six watch your back," Holiday yelled, an EVO fighting gun firing in her arms. "Where's Rex," he shouted back looking around wildly for his younger love. "I don't know he and Bobo took off in the other direction a few minutes ago." Six nodded securing Holiday's location first before he left to find Rex. He raced; his legs taking him as fast he could go. It was then that he spotted Rex and Bobo fighting of a hoard of EVOs.

_When I see your smile. Tears roll down my face…. I can't replace…. And now that I'm strong I have figured out... How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul…. And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one…_

Six felt relief in finding his love still fighting. He raced to Rex knowing that he needed to protect him. It wasn't that he couldn't do it himself, but that he needed to make sure that without a doubt Rex wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't about protecting Providence's weapon. It was about protecting the only thing in his life that truly mattered to him.

_I will never let you fall... I'll stand up with you forever... I'll be there for you through it all... Even if saving you sends me to heaven…._

"Rex behind ya," Bobo yelled firing in the other direction. Rex turned suddenly seeing a large blue EVO rise up behind him. Before he could turn to defend himself he saw Six's Katanas burst out in front of him slaying the beast that was about to attack. "Six are you ok," Rex yelled over the laser shoots. "Rex I'm fine are you ok," Six said grabbing hold of Rex's shoulders making sure the boys was really there in front of him. No matter how much time had passed between them he still found it hard to believe that Rex loved him as much as he loved the young man.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay…. Seasons are changing… And waves are crashing… And stars are falling all for us… Days grow longer and nights grow shorter… I can show you I'll be the one…_

"Shit," Rex said pulling Six and himself out of the way from the claws of another EVO that showed up. The two stood back to back ready to fight their way out of this dangerous situation. A circle of EVOs then formed around them. Bobo was no where to be seen in that little area; no doubt that he went to go see if Holiday was still ok. "Are you ready," Six said. "As long as you have my back. We can do this," Rex said back confidence streaming from his voice. They both lunged out fighting not for themselves, but to protect their lovers.

_I will never let you fall... I'll stand up with you forever... I'll be there for you through it all... Even if saving you sends me to heaven…._

The sound of steel cutting through creatures, and of giant metallic fists pounding into creatures filled the little area of chaos. Six focused on the fight in front of him. Hoping that Rex did the same. All he knew was he needed to fight in order to protect Rex. Six jumped up avoiding the violent tail swift that came in his direction. He raised his katana to pierce through the tail keeping it stationary as he used his other katana to cut the creatures neck. He pulled his other katana out of the creature and moved onto another EVO.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart…Please don't throw that away…Cuz I'm here for you…Please don't walk away and …Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah…_

It was then that he turned and saw the final EVO rush at Rex from behind. "NO," he yelled out rushing to his side. Just as Rex turned he saw a flash of red. His eyes were shocked as he saw Six go down a large cut running across his chest.

_Use me as you will…Pull my strings just for a thrill…And I know I'll be okay…Though my skies are turning gray…_

"No no no no no! You can't," Rex yelled stepping in front of his fallen lover. He used his sword to kill the creature. As he turned back his body was back to its original form. He fell to his knees guiding Six's head into his lap. "Why did you do this," Rex asked tears slowly forming in his eyes. Six hissed in pain, "Because I love you. Because I would do anything for you." Six felt a tear hit his check. "Promise me one thing Rex," Six whispered his voice getting softer. "Anything," Rex chocked out as he could feel his throat tighten up. "Please protect yourself. No matter what happens. I need you to know that you're my own life and my true love. I love y…" Six said letting out his final breath. As his world turned black the last thing he thought was how grateful he was to have Rex in his life.

_I will never let you fall... I'll stand up with you forever... I'll be there for you through it all... Even if saving you sends me to heaven…._

***Tears forming in her eyes* I hoped you all liked this story. Please R&R for it is my blood and wine. I really hate ending like this so I will leave you with this. So please forgive me for killing off Six. **

**Love, Silverloveless**

Rex continued to live on for Six like he had asked him too. He never fell in love with anyone else; he knew his true love was waiting for him. In his life he made friends, found a cure for nanites, and tried to be happy. The only thing that kept him going was his promise he made to Six all those years ago. But at the end when it was Rex's time to pass on; he wished that Six was by his side. As he took his last breath a white light encompassed him. "Come on Rex, I've been waiting for you. Let's go," Six stretched out his hand to hold Rex's younger one. Rex then realized that he was young again, and smiled as he saw Six's smile. That smile, that he had only ever been able to recapture in his dreams, was there with him. "Yeah…lets go," Rex said smirking. Now he had eternity to catch up on what he had missed for most of his lifetime…his love.


End file.
